


Smart Blonde

by CWnerd



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: Confession, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CWnerd/pseuds/CWnerd
Summary: You had a crush on someone. A girl. And you were in a room alone with her. For a while day.
Relationships: Felicity Smoak/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Smart Blonde

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to DC or Arrow

You walked into the apartment to see Felicity sitting at the table.  
“Hey Y/N.” She greeted.  
“Oh, hey! What are you doing here?” You asked.  
“I wanted to hang out if that’s okay with you.”  
“For sure!”  
You set up the TV and turned on some horror movies. You and her were between Alien and IT, and chose IT because it is scarier and you wanted a thriller.  
Mid-way through, Felicity got scared and grabbed your arm. She was visibly shaking in fear and her face looked terrified.  
“Woah, you okay?” You asked her.  
“Yeah, sorry.”  
“We can watch something else if you want?”  
“Yeah, let’s watch something else.”  
She took the remote and turned on a romance movie. You didn’t pay any attention to it, just to her. She was so beautiful.  
You continued watching the movie when you became tired.  
“Hey, I’m heading to bed. You can sleep over if you want, but you’d have to sleep in my bed with me if that’s okay.” You said.  
“Yeah, I’ll sleep with you. I-I mean I’ll sleep in your bed.” She stuttered.  
You chuckled and crawled into bed.

In the middle of the night, you woke up from a horrible dream. You had already forgotten what it was about, but you were scared out of your mind. Due to you living so fast, you accidentally woke Felicity.  
“Are you okay?” She questioned.  
“Yeah, bad dream.”  
“What was it about?”  
“I forgot haha!”  
You laid back down and turned over looking at Felicity. You leaned in and began to kiss her. It was slow and smooth, but filled with passion.  
“Felicity, do you really-actually like me like this?” You stammered.  
“Yes, I do.” She replied, moving your hair behind your ear.  
You flipped her under you and began kissing her neck, causing her to moan. You practically ripped her clothes off. You couldn’t wait for this any longer.  
“I love you Felicity, I’m going to make you feel amazing to show you how much I care about you!” You whispered in her ear.  
You began fingering her and rubbing her, earning many moans. Then, you kissed her everywhere, and licked her everywhere. Then, you grounded yourself against her until you couldn’t function.  
“I love you, Felicity Smoak, you smart blonde.”


End file.
